


darth nym

by rfeyra



Series: плач ярославны по альянсу [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Небольшой сборник работ, посвященных ситху-инквизитору.





	1. знающий имя да обретет ли власть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В его воспоминаниях отец говорит о Республике, как о доме, и он уже согласен даже на такой дом. 
> 
> Фактически биографическая справка с элементами драмы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: своеобразная стилизация.

  
Josh Garrels — Slip Away  
Missio — Who Do I Think I Am  
Houses — A Quiet Darkness  
Dawn Golden — Brief Encounter  
trevor something — fade away  
Copeland — Disjointed  
klimeks~ — tokyo-train  
Coldplay — Midnight

 

✴ ✴ ✴

 

Он плохо помнит себя ребенком: в основном память сохранила разрозненные воспоминания, выхваченные из контекста и окрашенные эмоциями, которых он уже давно не чувствует. Чаще мелькают в памяти годы рабства, в которые так часто приходилось прятаться, чтобы ни жестом, ни звуком не напомнить о своем существовании. Иначе придет наказание, и никто не знает, какое. Или — что еще хуже — его заметят хозяева. А после — учителя. Изредка он вспоминает дом или, скорее, рассказы отца о доме — таком, каким он представлял себе его в детстве. Светлом, просторном, теплом.

  
Он помнит себя мальчиком, размазывающим по щекам крупные слезы обиды. Мальчика зовут Эллек Раота, и он слишком мечтателен, чтобы жизнь могла разбить его иллюзии раз и навсегда. Отец рассказывает ему сказки, пичкает нелепой надеждой, гипертрофируя доблесть Республики и красоту его матери. У нее рыжие волосы, помнит он. И задумчиво добавляет: были.

  
Когда отец умирает, надежда становится все бледнее, пока он не начинает подпитывать свои иллюзии сам. Он мечтает о том, как однажды выберется оттуда (уже не рассчитывая, что спустя шесть лет за ним — или за отцом, не зная, что тот скончался — явятся республиканские солдаты), обо всем этом золоте и честности, правящей бал в Галактической Республике. Он знает, что рассказы отца следует делить на три, а то и на четыре (тот бормочет что-то сквозь пышную бороду в его воспоминаниях; «Она, наверное, никогда не ошибалась»), но даже не представляет, насколько искаженными могут быть мысли отчаявшегося человека.

  
Мальчик с его именем засыпает, когда понимает что-то. Больше обиды его не тревожат никогда.

 

 

Позже, учеником Академии на Коррибане («Настоящим ситхом», — думает он с печалью, хотя знает, что неправ) он долгое время молча выслушивает выговоры, послушно сносит зуботычины и толчки, все издевательские комментарии одногруппников и лишь растворяется в тенях, сливаясь с тем, что окружает его — как тогда, в первый раз. Надзиратель Харкун смеется над ним, надеясь сломать или закалить, но он лишь сносит его нападки с покорностью, на какую способны не все рабы. Наконец он произносит: «Вам не удастся разрушить меня, мой лорд». Харкун кажется растерянным — на долю секунды, не более, — но этого достаточно.

  
Он помнит себя юношей, стоящим на четвереньках в красном песке. Красная пыль Коррибана — мелкое песчаное крошево, перемолотое ветрами — и капли крови между его ладоней, потерявшиеся в песке. Кап — еще одна срывается с разбитого носа. Он хлюпает им позорно, но упорно поднимается на ноги. Он способен побороть и двоих, если это единственный шанс спастись. Следовало бы волноваться, корчась на земле от ударов десятков. Юношу зовут Эллек. Его лицо болит, а бок колет фантомной болью там, где его едва не задел клинок противника. Он действительно побеждает обоих — он, не владеющий настоящим мечом, бывший раб, предмет насмешек сокурсников. Аколиты убивают друг друга — с небольшой помощью со стороны. Он то исчезает, растворившись в сгустившемся воздухе, резко пахнущем озоном — он знает это, чувствует всем своим телом, всем существом; для этого не нужны органы обоняния — то снова появляется позади них, нанося неуверенные, еще не отточенные удары жалким вибромечом, доверенным ему Надзирателем. Он уходит от удара (снова незаметный и тихий; иначе придет наказание, иначе его обнаружат, заставят держать ответ), и клинок аколита наносит смертельную рану — прямо в грудь соратника, с силой, какую не заподозришь в тщедушном теле нападающего («Мы получим свободу», — говорят они, и он не винит их в этом, нисколько). С ладони — по всему предплечью, от локтя вниз, окутывая его сине-лиловыми отблесками — срываются мощные разряды молний, и он вскрикивает, еще не зная, как ими управлять.

  
«Мой ученик», — называет его Дарт Заш, и он кляняется ей почтительно, но не поднимает глаз. Юноша с его силами — слабый, потерянный, строящий планы, которым никогда не суждено сбыться — тайком поднимает руку и заправляет за ухо длинную прядь: тонкую незаплетенную косичку, лишь отчасти напоминающую падаванскую.

 

 

Он становится лордом, когда умирает впервые — незадолго после того. Жизнь в Империи не может, не должна быть безопасна: сам Дромунд Каас протестует против благостного существования, способный — не меньше, чем его обитатели — убивать. Он знает это, как знает и то, что ситхи — двое, всегда двое — однажды будут вынуждены убить друг друга. Он не хочет убивать Заш. Эта мысль бьется в голове, тревожа его, даже после, когда ее настоящее тело, высохшее и сморщенное, падает на ступени бездыханным. Он смотрит на него, а затем исправляется: не хотел.

  
Он помнит себя напуганным и потерянным — снова, словно эти два года ничему не научили его, — сжимающим в кулак непослушную руку, едва не выпустившую световой меч. Слабость порабощает мысли и лишает тело сноровки, замедляя реакции, притупляя чувства. Его ведет в сторону и в глазах темнеет: нет боли, только пустота и эта проклятая ограниченность, унизительная хрупкость тела, с трудом вмещающего весь — составленный из многих частей, словно витраж с крепким металлическим каркасом — дух. Смерть заберет свое, но в нем сейчас живого лишь чуть меньше, чем мертвого. Его зовут лорд Эллек — имя, которое не произносит никто. Ашара называет его «учитель», пряча глаза, а Дарт Заш — «ученик»; Кхем Вал называет его «господин» (и каждый раз это звучит как проклятие), Талос — «мой лорд», стараясь не смотреть на него в упор, а Андроникос говорит лишь «хм», сурово сдвигая брови. Но, когда ноги подкашиваются, неожиданно перестав держать его, кто-то — друг и ближайший соратник — приходит ему на помощь. На приборах уже виден Белсавис, яркой точкой сияющий на карте — еще одна последняя надежда, после которой, по традиции — пока ему еще везет — появляются новые.

  
Человек, который был им — которым был он — разбит физически, не душевно. В его голове звенят голоса, чаще — по очереди, но иногда какофонией. Издевательские замечания, угрозы, громкие речи о мерзостях, которые должны заставить его потерять спокойствие — лишь ложь. Они звучат для него как нападки одногруппников, там, на Коррибане. Так давно. Он не велит призракам молчать — лишь замолкает сам, понимая, что так добьется гораздо большего.

  
Он выглядит жалко, молодой мужчина с глубоко запавшими темными глазами, тонкой полоской напряженно стиснутых губ — все силы уходят на то, чтобы не сойти с ума, и на счастье не остается ни мгновения. Ашара показывает ему карту Восса на датападе и спрашивает: «Как вы?..», но обрывается. Он мягко улыбается ей чуть дрогнувшими уголками рта.

  
Он думает о том, что выживет, если будет осторожен. Пахнет озоном, и пустота обволакивает привычно, пока не заполняет собой то место, где он стоял.

 

 

Дарт Марр — тот, кто видит в нем потенциал вторым по счету. Остается лишь надеяться, что планы Марра на его счет не включают в себя переселение душ. Темница разума с запечатанной в ней предательницей объявлена потерянной — на деле же она сокрыта от любопытных глаз и жаждущих большей власти рук. Дарт Марр негласно предлагает ему помощь и получает в ответ безусловную преданность. Темный Совет — не то место, где можно долго выживать без покровительства, даже будь ты сто раз способным, сильным и скрытным. Дарт Марр велит ему отправляться на Макеб, и он отвечает: «Да», не уточняя даже, зачем.

  
Опальный ситх, отправленный на смерть — и на помощь ему — вежливо склоняется в поклоне при встрече, хотя его полный сдержанной муки взгляд говорит: «Что ж, я получил содействие в соответствии со своими заслугами». Эти заслуги стоили бы любому лорду жизни при ином раскладе. Он сдержанно улыбается в ответ — это сбивает с толку всех присутствующих. Внешность часто обманчива: его стезя — скрытность, и внушать ужас своим видом он не стремится. Молодость может казаться недостатком, но не в вопросах Силы. Мягкость в обращении не демонстрирует слабость духа.

  
Когда лорд Ситарат кланяется ему снова — уже в госпитале на Дромунд Каасе — он, морщась, склоняется гораздо ниже. Он называет его «Дарт Ним» — именем, за которое, как и почти за все, следует благодарить Дарта Марра. Лорд Ситарат произносит это имя с затаенным огнем в желтых глазах, скорее удивленный, чем обрадованный визитом. Радоваться прибытию членов Темного Совета не принято и зачастую опасно, но его приезд неофициален. Миссия на Макебе завершилась сомнительным успехом, но Дарт Марр остался доволен самоотдачей ее участников.

  
От него не ускользает, как аккуратно Ситарат опускается в кресло, стараясь всем весом не наваливаться на подлокотники. Он вспоминает свое решение — там, в горниле умирающей планеты, между долгом и невозможностью отказаться от задания. Лояльные последователи среди ситхов — ресурс, которым нельзя разбрасываться. Жертвенность лорда Ситарата похвальна, но не необходима. Он не жалеет о принятом решении — даже о коротком, не значившем тогда ничего поцелуе. Он не помнит, что побудило его на этот опрометчивый шаг. Желание передать... что? Ценность... значимость чужой жизни? Лорд Ситарат не из тех, кто запросто прощает себе ошибки. Он помнит, как было жарко вокруг. Алый висок под его губами, мелкие капли испарины и растерянный взгляд — желтый, как у хищного зверя.

  
«Почему вы пришли?», — наконец спрашивает Ситарат, глядя на него снизу-вверх из узкого больничного кресла. Он растерянно улыбается в ответ. Время идет; лорд Ситарат склоняется перед ним по-разному, но каждый раз — это неизменно — с достоинством.

  
Одеваясь, он выполняет ритуал, выверенный и четкий, позволяющий привести в порядок мысли и успокоить разум. Даже смешно — ситх, член Темного Совета, отчасти чтущий Кодекс джедаев. Но бешенство не поможет ему в борьбе со скудным больничным завтраком, принесенным в палату, а излишняя страсть не пойдет на пользу ранению Ситарата.

  
Он чувствует его желтый взгляд: не злой или агрессивный, не нежный, просто — внимательный. Ситарат смотрит на клеймо, широкой лентой спускающееся от затылка сзади по его шее, вдоль спины почти до лопаток. Старые шрамы. Подарок времени, о котором уже нечего вспоминать. Ему хочется передернуть плечами, словно прикосновение, даже взгляда, было ему неприятно, но он чувствует твердую ладонь на своей спине — там, где сходятся, разделенные клеймом, напряженные плечи — и позволяет себе расслабиться.

  
Спустя годы Ситарат так же держит руку между его лопаток поверх рассеченной дыры в дюрастиловой пластине, и между алых пальцев сочится такая же алая кровь. Он глухо смеется, закашлявшись. Ситх с именем мальчика-раба с Коррибана. Даже под слоем других имен, это — все еще живет в нем. Забавно: он только что наконец-то начал хоть на что-то рассчитывать.

 

 

Теперь ему тридцать; пять лет потерялись в складках вселенной, спрятались, миновав незаметно — даже неразличимо. Он не жалеет о принятых решениях (ни о каких), только беспокоится, как бы последствия не превратили их всех в пепел раньше, чем он скажет: «О, нет». Одессен кишит равно людьми и ксеносами, имперцами, республиканцами и закуульцами. Хрупкая конструкция — перевернутая пирамидка из шатких камушков. Леска, по которой они все (или, по крайней мере, трое из них) бегут куда-то — в туман, раскинувшийся до горизонта — все истончается. Он ждет, пока кто-нибудь споткнется, и беспокоится, что это будет он сам.

  
Терон говорит: «Назад рвануть не удастся. Обратного пути нет», опуская глаза. И добавляет, непонятно на что надеясь: «Позади нас не ждут».

  
Пять лет, целых пять, вымаранных из поврежденного датакрона памяти, которой никогда не существовало. Для Терона прошла уйма времени. Иногда он вспоминает об этом, готовый напрячься, в любой момент отойти в сторону, но чувствует, как расслабляются под его руками плечи, и выбрасывает дурацкие мысли из головы. Сухие губы шарят по шее сзади, выцеловывают узор клейма, не задавая вопросов, и ради него он готов рискнуть большим, чем просто своей жизнью, своим будущим и своей честью. Галактический Альянс — конструкт, который тем сильнее, чем больше людей верят в него. Его вера неукоснительна — ее способно разрушить лишь колдовство. И оно приходит.

  
Он хочет вернуться на Дромунд Каас — настоящий Дромунд Каас. Туда, куда под страхом окончательной смерти он не смог бы попасть в компании республиканского агента (не потому, что не хочет видеть его, совсем нет). Там, в прошлом, гораздо больше определенности и смысла, и количество вопросов лишь чуть превышает количество ответов, перемешанных неловкой рукой, но все еще парных к ним.

  
Когда он открыто произносит: «Нужно уходить», уже слишком поздно. Терон так и отвечает: «Слишком поздно», но это не так. Он как никто другой знает, насколько надежно можно укрыться от чужих взглядов. Перевернутая пирамидка качается и дрожит, едва оставаясь цельной.

  
Он возвращается в воспоминаниях на годы назад: сразу на восемь, пролистнув пять пустых листов. Туда, где рядом с ним был тогда еще вражеский агент — идеалист и трудоголик, забавно реагирующий на флирт. Он был ведущим на этом поле (единственном, где Империя и Республика действительно становились равнозначны). Терон звал его «Дарт Ним», с подозрением встречая спокойную вежливость от члена Темного Совета. Терон звал его «ситх», звеня напряжением в голосе перед боем. Терон звал его «Ним», неловко переступая с ноги на ногу на его корабле, залитом приглушенным алым светом, под презрительным взглядами его учеников.

  
Сейчас Терон с нажимом говорит: «Эллек, кроме нас ни у кого нет и шанса. Верь мне», выделив голосом просьбу. И он верит, потому что не готов платить за свой выбор еще пятью годами, потерянными там, где ничего не существовало.

  
Он скрывается от решительного взгляда так же, как скрывался всегда: растворившись в пространстве, словно тень, мелькнувшая вскользь на залитой солнцем улице. Терон ловит его за локоть у двери, наугад схватив пустоту обеими руками.

  
Где-то над Закуулом стройными рядами парит Вечный Флот, ожидающий атаки, и Императрица готовит западню. Теперь его называют Чужеземец — не имя, а еше одно клеймо, на этот раз расчертившее лицо. Терон изучает губами уродливые изгибы, хотя не может видеть их, и скрепляет поцелуем очередную сделку — еще немного времени, еще один шанс тому, на благо чего он все так же жаждет положить жизнь.

  
Пахнет озоном — это приближается гроза, к которой лорд инквизитор не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Молнии бьют в то, что ближе всего к затянутым тучами небесам. Он надеется только, что рядом не окажется того, кто стал бы громоотводом.

 

ϟ

ϟ

ϟ


	2. осколок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вбоквел про Ситарата и его первую (хедканонную) встречу с гг-Чужеземцем в KotFE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: своеобразная стилизация.

Лорд Ситарат не говорит о том, что ему плохо. Это неуместно. Он... износился, но тот, кто напротив него, выглядит неизменным. Ситарат видит отблески восхищения, этой исполненной нежности гордости в темных глазах. За то, что... за то, кем Ситарат успел стать.

Самому Ситарату хочется лишь поддержки. И, когда сильные руки притягивают его крепче, обнимая, словно — это так глупо — Ситарат мог остаться в этих объятиях, он намеренно не опускает голову на подставленное плечо.

Он чувствует пальцы, прикоснувшиеся к его затылку, едва потревожив отросшие волосы. Он почти ждет, что они сейчас зароются в темные пряди, привлекая его ближе, что сейчас чужие губы накроют его напряженный рот, и он вернется назад на пять лет — на шесть? — чтобы снова почувствовать себя... имеющим цель.

То, что было раньше, больше ему не по фасону. Империя, в которой он так стремился восстановить свое доброе имя, потеряна.

Остался только ее осколок.

Но Чужеземец — так его теперь называют — не целует его. Ситарату больно ощущать на себе его нежность, чувствовать ее в теплом прикосновении лба к виску. Будто он берет что-то, что не принадлежит ему. Что-то, что он уже однажды потерял, но ему доверяют это в руки снова и снова.

Теплые губы — он знает это — вскользь прикасаются к новой металлической пластинке, укрывающей переносицу, и Чужеземец отстраняется.

Ситарату кажется, что это навсегда.

На пять лет? На шесть?

До следующей войны.


	3. пирамида вершиной вниз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шаги звучат в коридоре так гулко, эхом отражаясь от высоких сводов пустынных комнат, словно незваный гость проник в гробницу еще живого ситха. 
> 
> Таймлайн — вторая глава KotET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: своеобразная стилизация.

  
Former Vandal — I Was So Sure  
Fink — Too Late  
Fink — White Flag  
Copeland — Ordinary  
Whitaker — My Own  
Racing Glaciers — Moths  
Missio — I've Lost My Way  
Thomston — Anaesthetic

 

  
Portico — Dissolution  
Sivu — Feel Something  
Rhodes — Darker Side  
Wolf Colony — The One  
The Murmur — Severe  
Hurts — Confide In Me (Kylie Minogue cover)  
beatzdenbeat — storm in me  
IAMX — This Will Make You Love Again

 

✴ ✴ ✴

 

Шаги звучат в коридоре так гулко, эхом отражаясь от высоких сводов пустынных комнат, словно незваный гость проник в гробницу еще живого ситха. Тяжелая тишина, окутавшая громадные помещения, не давит, скорее наоборот — позволяет вдохнуть спокойно. На пыльном полу остается четкая цепочка следов, ровная и прямая. «Это и есть твое обиталище?» — одним взглядом вопрошает Терон, развернувшись на каблуках.

Нет. Нет, не так.

Офицер с идеальной выправкой, провожающий их до дверей под конвоем неловко переминающихся позади имперских солдат, смотрит подозрительно и холодно. Он безукоризненно вежлив, но не скрывает своего отношения. Каас-сити — сердце Империи, и, даже в преддверие хрупкого союза, врагам Империи нечего делать на его улицах свободными. Каллиг оборачивается к сопровождающим у входа в апартаменты, скрестив на груди руки — ясно давая понять, что никто из следующих за ним не пересечет порога его жилища. Имперский офицер, склонившись в неглубоком поклоне, подносит ключ-карту к панели и блокирует двери, не поднимая глаз.

Нет. Раньше.

Лана — единственная в их небольшой группе, у кого еще остались друзья на Дромунд Каасе. Она повторяет трижды прежде, чем уйти, сопровождаемая хмурым и краснокожим Дартом из нового Совета: «Один вечер. Не натворите ничего, что отложит встречу с Асиной даже на час». Каллиг отвечает ей благодарным кивком и нервно сжимает пальцы, стараясь держать руки как можно дальше от рукояти оружия. Продержать их в столице всю ночь лишь затем, чтобы показать… что? Группа солдат, ожидающая поодаль, слишком малочисленна, чтобы остановить лорда ситхов, даже покинувшего Империю. На что рассчитывает Асина? Терон рассматривает громаду ситхской твердыни из окна шаттла и не слушает, что Каллиг о ней рассказывает.

Раньше, раньше.

Космопорт встречает их тихими голосами, не заглушающими громоподобные объявления из динамиков. Людей немало, и все они заняты собственными делами. Группа, ожидающая посадки в том же ангаре, провожает новоприбывших лишенными интереса взглядами. Шаг, другой. Красные знамена — цвет тот же, отличается лишь оттенок. От алых вспышек на фоне окружающей серости рябит в глазах. Каллиг украдкой переводит взгляд на Терона: напряженные плечи, быстрый шаг. Почувствовав что-то, тот только передергивает плечами.

Световой меч впервые за год тяжело оттягивает пояс, хоть никому и нет дела до того, имеется ли у опального Дарта при себе оружие. Империя Ситхов — и ситхи этой Империи.

Еще раньше.

В шаттле, когда на не таком уж и узком сидении колено Терона случайно задело его бедро и не сдвинулось с места до самой высадки. На базе Альянса, где за два часа обсуждений, затихший и молчаливый, глава их разведки не проронил ни слова. Среди чадящих развалин Восс-Ка, когда тот увильнул от предложенных объятий.

Или совсем давно, когда — еще до новой войны — Терон, впервые ступив в прохладное, подсвеченное тусклым алым светом нутро «Ярости», в шутку спросил, не увезут ли его прямиком в подвалы ситхской цитадели зла (цитадели еще не существовало, да и подвалы в Каас-сити не темнее многих квартир).

И вот она, страшившая ранее цитадель: запустевшая и покинутая, с рваным у края алым знаменем на стене. Высока эта башня, охраняемая чудовищами, и на вершине — одно из них.

Апартаменты, ранее принадлежавшие одному из членов Темного Совета — самому бестолковому — пустуют уже давно. Передать их во владение государства оказалось некому, покуда их владелец считался не живым и не мертвым, украшая собой самую экзотичную коллекцию Вечного Императора. За шесть лет пыль ровным слоем укрыла и те места, где раньше стояла мебель, превратив помещения в исполинскую темницу для поистине страшного зла: воспоминаний о прежних временах.

Каллиг проходит мимо, оставив за спиной обвисшее знамя и новую цепочку следов. За окнами — грязная серая муть, видимая сквозь призму растекающейся по ним воды. Ливень, омывающий шпиль, превращает апартаменты в настоящий аквариум, подводный город, затопленный настолько давно, что никто в нем уже не помнит, что такое вид солнца.

Терон ступает по плитам пола, как по углям — словно зверь, первым запущенный в жилище. Каллиг наблюдает за ним в размытом текучем отражении, сцепив за спиной руки. Возле стены свалены несколько дюрастиловых пластин, по всей видимости, вытащенных на свет при разборке лаборатории.

Ожидание затягивается. Терон ходит по комнатам, опасливо преодолевая дверные проемы — словно в каждом из них натянута леска, и неосторожный шаг может активировать ловушку. Но скрывшиеся глубоко в стенах сдвижные двери не реагируют на присутствие чужаков, и на обратном пути агент слегка расслабляет плечи.

Только когда к стиснутым за спиной кулакам прикасаются теплые ладони, Каллиг понимает, насколько был напряжен. Этот визит в самое сердце Империи, к которой он некогда принадлежал и теперь снова оказался ей нужен, вымотал его сильнее, чем можно было предполагать. «Ты же знаешь меня, Терон Шан, знаешь так хорошо, — чудится в чересчур крепкой хватке на предплечье. — Что изменит один визит туда, откуда я вылез на свет из-под замшелого камня, погребенного в болотистых джунглях?».

Закрывать глаза на принадлежность к Темной стороне было так просто, отвечая на мягкие поцелуи в пропитанном влагой коридоре лачуги на Риши, и еще проще — цепляясь на смятой постели за его плечи. Боясь сболтнуть лишнего, опасаясь не сказать нужного, чувствуя мелкую дрожь, охватившую каждый предмет в аскетичной спальне от скопившегося в воздухе напряжения — того и гляди, и расчертят помещение слабенькие разряды молний.

Легко списать такой же точно тремор в руках на недосып и усталость. Совсем не ситха ты желаешь видеть подле себя, ты, заблудший в самую темную чащу без единого лучика света? Но, даже испачканные во всем том зле, его руки прикасаются нежно, и забота в них неподдельна.

Стоя у панорамного окна в пронзающем низкие тучи шпиле, закрыть глаза Терон может разве что руками. Каллиг неуверенно раскрывает объятия, смыкая их вокруг прильнувшего к нему тела, и вскоре чувствует едва ощутимое прикосновение губ к шее над высоким воротником.

За окнами, короткими вспышками озаряя полутьму зала, бушуют разряды молний. Ему страшно, неожиданно понимает Каллиг с искренним удивлением. Страшно, что Терон увидит его другим, хоть он и не тщился скрывать свою сущность. Страшно, что, увидев его на заслуженном им месте...

Но Терон накрывает губами его напряженный рот и целует, покалывая щетиной, прямо в этой «темной цитадели», в пыльных склепах его прошлого, его настоящего и его будущего — обхватывая одной рукой за плечи и делая шаг вперед, чтобы встать вплотную. Каллиг упирается костлявыми лопатками в многослойный транспаристил окна, непоколебимый под чудовищным ливнем.

Нет. Нет, не так.

Руки на щеках, очерчивающие линии скул, пристальный взгляд снизу-вверх, изучающий полускрытое ладонями лицо — с залегшими под глазами глубокими тенями, но без признаков скверны. Чувства такого рода внове и Каллигу. Они не губят его, скорее наоборот — позволяют вдохнуть спокойно. Они остаются на нем несмываемой отметиной — круглым шрамом от светового меча прямо напротив сердца, тонкой зарубкой на разбитой скрижали, рваным краешком красного знамени с неразличимым рисунком.

Еще раньше — неловким рукопожатием при знакомстве, когда Терон едва не отдернул руку. Еще позже — облегченным вздохом близ Вечного Трона, в таких крепких объятиях, что костям впору затрещать. Раньше, позже, в глубоком прошлом, когда Лана Бенико впервые назвала его имя, и в далеком будущем, когда он снова и снова будет вставать на сторону врага, потому что цель, выбранная ими, уводит равно и от Империи, и от Республики.

Завтра Императрица Асина удостоит его аудиенции, чтобы склонить на свою сторону пропасти, разделенной тончайшей, несокрушимой стеной. Шарик Одессена катится по этой леске, натянутой между миром и войной, постоянно подминая под себя своих обитателей.

Терон целует его лоб, склонив к себе за загривок — с нежностью, с какой целуют только любовников, со скорбью, с какой целуют лишь мертвецов — и запускает обе руки в темные волосы.

И улыбается, наивно думая, что это — самый высокий и самый неустойчивый шпиль, на который им суждено подняться.


	4. расскажите о себе в трех словах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи.

«что ни страница жизни — кошмар кошмаров», — взяв голокрон, историк произнесет. лучшее в жизни не достается даром, старания покупают отнюдь не все. цепь ожиданий ляжет петлей на горло, мне же терять привычнее, чем иметь. остаться живым важней, чем погибнуть гордым. думать о лучшем, дурное держать в уме — вот и рецепт надежный от ожиданий. чего б ни добился — не уберечь страшись. опыт в себе накапливая годами, ты потеряешь многое, но не жизнь. свет — не печать позора на репутации: ты вправе решать, что выберешь маяком. тьма предлагает — не требует — ей отдаться. делай что хочешь — и обретешь покой.


	5. двойной каф с орехами и хедшот из бластера, все с собой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи

Новое имя даже звучит нелепо, я не осколок — взятый с осколка слепок старой Империи, канувшей в никуда. В пыль обратятся старые постулаты, дрогнет рука — и выставят виноватым, потуги сражаться — верный сигнал предать. Там, где клеймо тянулось неровной лентой — новые лягут, перекрывая это, титулы, войны, клятвы, враги, Альянс. Встанут руины долга, дымясь и плавясь, крепкий хомут на шее другим на зависть и кандалы к нему — соблюсти баланс. Остановиться рано, сражаться поздно, стал ядовитым спертый могильный воздух, с каждым глотком все ближе конец строки. Новые прозвища, новые идеалы, будто бы прошлых было кому-то мало, все что меня когда-либо не сломало грозится теперь разбить меня на куски. Новая боль намного обидней старой — хватит на всех, а мы уже так устали тысячу масок влачить за собой в пыли. Кто был силен — погибли еще в прологе, власть отошла стервятникам и убогим. Выход один — идти, если держат ноги, пока за спиной не грянет команда «пли».


	6. транспаристил

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи

Тремор в руках легко списать на усталость. Что кроме нас вообще у меня осталось? Я как дурак ввязался в войну без цели — только друзья и держат нас на прицеле. Сделаешь шаг — оступишься на краю. Враг не щадит, соратники предают. Скоро я твой навек потеряю след. Столько утрат — и ты будешь в их числе. Вмиг разлетится вдребезги пьедестал.

Я спал очень долго, Терон   
Я так устал


End file.
